El Poder de Tres
by Ilias Auditore
Summary: Finn era el niño timido de su escuela, por sucesos que le pasaron, el y su padre deciden dejar Ooo eh irse a Aaa con su madre y hermana. 9 años después el regresa para cumplir con una misión junto a su familia, lo que el no cuenta es que esta no es como lo esperaba. Antiguos amigos, nuevos conocidos harán que el termine de madurar, principalmente en cuestiones del corazón.
1. Un Nuevo Comienzo

Bueno ¡hola a todos! Esto es algo loco que voy a hacer. Soy hombre de pocas palabras, así que vamos a lo que nos truje.

Hora de aventura no me pertenece y menos sus personajes perteneces a sus creadores Pendleton Ward y Mike Holmes, como a Cartoon Network. Porque si hora de aventura me perteneciera no sería un programa para niños, jajajajajajaja ;)

Capítulo I… Un Nuevo Comienzo

¿Qué es el Cambio? Un Cambio, se conoce del latín como 'cambium' es cual acontecimiento en el que la acción y efecto de cambiar. En muchos casos, se utiliza como sinónimo de reemplazo, permuta o sustitución. El verbo cambiar, por su parte, hace referencia a dejar una cosa o situación para tomar otra.

A veces se siente la necesidad o el deseo de reemplazar un electrodoméstico o un coche, entre otras pertenencias, por uno más moderno o que reúna ciertas características muy particulares, y en este contexto también se usa el verbo cambiar.

En el plano de los sentimientos, los seres humanos solemos atravesar etapas de cambio o de transición, especialmente cuando llegamos a un punto en nuestras vidas en el cual sentimos que no podemos seguir avanzando. Estas crisis, muy necesarias para el desarrollo intelectual de todas las personas, están generalmente emparentadas con la vocación y con el amor; soportar durante años un trabajo no deseado y con condiciones abusivas, que genera una sensación de opresión y encarcelamiento puede llevar a un individuo a replantearse sus decisiones, tanto como una relación de pareja en la que no existe el cariño y la comprensión por el otro puede suscitar un cambio.

No, las personas no cambian, simplemente modifican su carácter y se adaptan a su entorno, debido peculiarmente al contacto que tienen con las personas en cual está rodeado, haciendo que uno adquiera ciertas costumbres, conocimientos, experiencias y pensamientos de este grupo o comunidad que da en total una transformación que es reflejada en la forma de ser del individuo que se unió a ese nuevo entorno. Pero al final este seguirá siendo la misma persona solo que con pequeñas modificaciones ante su yo pasado.

Escribía un hombre rubio tenía una barba y bigote del mismo color que su cabello, de unos 32 años de edad, de una altura medio que no pasaba el metro setenta con flexión fuerte, ojos negros demostrando en ellos la experiencia y la sabiduría de los años, Traía puerto una camisa blanca desabrochada, pantalón de vestir azul y un calzado color café. Pero lo que más denotaba de este era un collar hecho de oro el cual la forma eran tres letras que formaban la palabra "DOG".

Mientras el varón se acomodaba en su asiento se escucho una voz – Habla su Capitán les informamos que apaguen cualquier aparato electrónico que tengan y que se han amables de regresar a sus asientos y de abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad, debido a que estamos preparados para el aterrizaje - hablo entre los parlantes – si necesita ayuda no dude en preguntar a las azafatas.

- Por fin – se expresaba una voz de un joven de aproximadamente unos 17 años de edad, de con flexión medio, de cabello rubio, ojos cafés, algo alto de una estatura de entre el metro setenta y cinco y el metro ochenta, el cual reflejaba una actitud positiva, llevaba una sudadera blanca como vestimenta la cual lo hacía ver un poco flaco, acompañado de unos jeans de mezclilla y unos tenis azules. Estaba llegando para acomodarse en su asiento al lado derecho del hombre – Ya me había desesperado de este vuelo tan aburrido y tedioso

- Finn, ¿Dónde te habías metido todo este tiempo? – pronunciaba el hombre con tono de preocupación y de enojo al muchacho conocido como Finn.

- A Jake estaba arreglando algunos asuntos – hablo Finn con tranquilidad y una sonrisa mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

- Por Glob Finn, ¿Qué hiciste? – dijo de inquieto el hombre conocido como Jake,

- Nada Jake, solo me fui a comer algo decente y me fui a despedir de Aaa – comentaba Finn

- Ahhhhhhh!…. ¿Cómo que a comer? si estamos en un avión no en un restaurante, Finn Cuéntame que hiciste – dijo enojado Jake

- Solamente di un pequeño tour por primera clase – decía el joven rubio como si nada

Mientras hablada el chavo paso una joven mujer de unos 20 años cabello chino pelirrojo, de buen cuerpo, guiñándole el ojo al Finn y relamiéndose los labios, el cual no paso desapercibido para la vista de Jake.

- Sabían a fresa – Dijo el pelirrubio mientras veía pasar a la mujer.

- ¿Qué sabía a fresa? – Pregunto Jake arqueando una ceja.

- Unas tartas que me comí de postre en primera clase estaban deliciosas – comentaba Finn mientras se sobaba la panza - por cierto Jake, ¿Por qué no nos venimos en primera clase?, la verdad la clase turista apesta no hay buena comida.

- Finn tu sabes él porque – comento tranquilo el hombre.

- Lo sé pero aun así hubiera sido mejor venirnos en otra clase. – Comentaba el muchacho - Y retomando la conversación anterior, también me atasque un pedazo jugoso de carne – lo decía Finn mientras sacaba la cabeza de su asiento y veía donde se había sentado la joven.

- ¿Un qué? – decía perplejo Jake

- Si Jake, un corte de carne creo que era T-bone o Roost beef – Lo dijo mientras se relamía los labios – eso creo pero estaba delicioso.

- Por Glob….tu…..arrrrrrrrggggg… no me hagas esto!...¡Ay! ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo muchacho? – opino resignado Jake mientras ponía su mano en la sien. Sin saber que era verdad y que no, de lo que le había dicho su acompañante.

- Abrazarme, Quererme y no soltarme. – expreso Finn con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Pues si no me queda de otra bro – hablo resignado el otro pelirrubio.

- O puedes lanzarlo del avión – se escucho la voz de una adolecente de unos 18 años de edad, de una estatura aproximada al metro setenta, a la que los dos hombres la voltearon a ver, la cual estaba sentada al lado izquierdo del adulto. Era una linda muchacha con una cabellera rubia amarrada en forma de cola de caballo, con grandes ojos azules y un cuerpo que envidiaría cualquier mujer, trayendo puesta una falda azul de mezclilla, la cual mostraba sus esculpidas piernas, una camisa azul cielo y consigo un dije en forma de conejo – no creo que nadie lo extrañe – termino diciendo mientras cerraba el libro que estaba leyendo.

- Fionna no digas tonterías y ¿Qué tanto has escuchado? – la regaño Jake.

- Casi todo Jake, debido a que ciertos individuos no dejan leer tranquilamente con sus platicas - decía la chica conocida como Fionna – además es una muy buena idea, dejamos que el avión baje a una altura considerable para que no se desestabilice, abrimos la puerta y lo arrojamos al vacio – les comunico la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Hermanita yo también te quiero – decía Finn con cara de espanto.

- Ay Finn, para que veas que soy buena, te ponemos un paracaídas – dijo sin culpa la pelirrubia.

- …. – fue el único sonido que emitieron los acompañantes de la dama.

- Hermanito me crees que soy capaz de hacer tal cual barbaridad – le dijo Fionna a Finn haciendo pucheros.

- No creo…. Eres capaz de hacerlo Fi – hablo el muchacho con severidad y algo preocupado ya que conocía el humor de su hermana.

- Pero si soy todo un ángel – alegaba mientras ponía con las manos una pose angelical.

- Caído – se escucho susurrar de los labios de chico

- ¡Que Dijiste! – se enfureció la chica amenazando a su hermano con el puño.

- Nada mi dulce, hermosa y tierna hermanita – decía asustado

- Más te vale – dijo Fionna

- Jajajajajajajaja – fue lo único que se escuchaba del acompañante de los hermanos – son incorregibles chamacos.

- Incorregibles – hablo exaltado Finn – si ella es la que me hace maldades – señalando a Fionna.

- Mua, estas delirando mi pequeño hermanito, haber dime según tu ¿Qué tipo de cosas te eh hecho? - hablo ofendida la chica.

- Enserio quieres que te diga lo que me has hecho – le pregunto a su hermana, la cual solo termino de asentir con la cabeza – veamos – empezó a enumerar con los dedos – el cubo de agua como despertador, el electroshock a mi dedo meñique de mi piecito en la madrugada, y como olvidar cuando me metiste esas víboras a mi cama, sabes muy bien que odio que algo se arrastre entre mi cama – dijo con rigidez.

- Jajajajaja pero si lo estabas disfrutando, hasta decías que siguieran con el masaje – se reía Fionna – aunque sonabas algo pervertido hermanito.

- Jajajajajajajaja – seguía riéndose Jake.

- Oh ya cállense – casi gritando y avergonzado el muchacho – y además las cosas no terminan ahí falto el baño de barro por la regadera, las trampas para ratones, el globo fantasma, y como olvidar lo de esta mañana, cuando me amaraste con cinta y me colgaste del techo antes de salir.

- Jajajajajajaja – lo único que salía de los otros dos.

- Jajajajaja…como olvi…olvidar eso…..jajajajaja….te veías estupendo…..jajajaja cuando te zafaste y…y….jajajajaja…..te ibas arrastrando…..pidiendo misericordia….jajajaja – apenas entendible el adulto, casi doblándose de la risa

- gggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrr – refunfuño Finn.

- Jajajaja hay ya – alego Fionna sobándose el estomago – además no fueron gran cosa.

- Que no fue gran cosa – expreso con enojado Finn – me tuvieron más de quince minutos de esa forma y además todas esas cosas pasaron en esta semana.

- Bueno ya chamacos estuvo buena la risa – decía Jake calmándose un poco y conteniéndose la risa.

- Pero Jake ella empezó – dijo Finn

- No es cierto – alego Fionna

- Que si –

- Que no –

- Que si –

- Que no –

- Que si -

- Que no –

- Ya niños, parece que hablo con pequeños de 5 años – dijo Jake severamente

- Lo siento Jake – dijeron al unisonó.

- Bueno ya cambiando de tema antes de que tenga que correr al baño con tanta risa, ¿Cómo te sientes Finn al regresar a esta ciudad después de 9 años? – le cuestiono el caballero al joven.

- Me da igual – soltó Finn

- ¿Cómo que te da igual? – Dijo sorprendido Jake – ya sé que te pasaron cosas malas antes de partir de esta ciudad, pero por lo menos debes de tener algún recuerdo bello de este lugar.

- Si tengo unos recuerdos de este lugar y para serte sincero no son muy bellos – dijo cabizbajo el muchacho.

- Hermanito se que te pasaron cosas traumáticas pero debes de dejarlos ir – le hablo seriamente Fionna algo que no había pasado en toda la conversación – además fueron hace años esos sucesos, por lo menos me gustaría o nos gustaría a mí, a Jake o a Cake saber que te paso. Sé que papa no me va a contar hasta que tú lo digas y la verdad esto es…

- Ya basta Fionna – dijo con voz irritada Finn – Además te recuerdo que no fui muy feliz en este lugar, me llevaba con pocas personas y no creo que alguien se acuerde de mí. – Se enfureció mas Finn – y también no se qué es lo que hago yo aquí, este problema se puede resolver sin mi aquí.

- A lo mejor si Finn, pero tú sabes el porqué estas aquí – le dijo seriamente Jake

- Lo sé Jake – hablo el chico resignado

- No estés tan seguro de lo que dijiste, tú más que nadie sabe que todo puede cambiar – hablo la pelirrubia.

- Lo sé Hermanita – dijo Finn – Lo sé.

- … - se vino un silencio incomodo entre el trió

- Un día les contare, además estando en esta ciudad te vas a enterar tarde o temprano – les hablo tristemente a sus acompañantes.

- Espero que me lo cuentes tu y que sea más temprano que tarde - Dijo Fionna

- Lo prometo te lo diré – esbozo una pequeña sonrisa a lo cual su hermana se la regreso.

Decidieron terminar esa conversación que empezó como cualquier charla y término en un pasado triste y cruel. Eligieron hacer algo mientras el avión terminaba de aterrizar a lo cual solo faltaba algunos minutos. Jake veía lo que era una serie policiaca por las pantallas del avión, Fionna decidió seguir con el libro que traía en la mano, y por ultimo Finn se puso los auriculares y selecciono un canal de música que incluía el avión.

No le funciono mucho a Finn debido que en lugar de apaciguar su mente, empezó a pensar en las palabras que le habría dicho su hermana, y si era verdad que alguien lo extrañaba, pensó, aun así creyó que sería una locura ya habían pasado más de 9 años desde que se fue. No habría nadie que se acordara de aquel niño gordito, tímido y débil que abandono la escuela a mitad del curso y se fue de la ciudad de Ooo con su padre, y ahora está regresando.

Aun así se le vino a la mente la imagen de varias personas que conoció en su niñez. ¿Encontraría a algunos compañeros de su infancia en la escuela?, ¿Habrá cambiado su vecindario mientras no estuvo ó seguirá siendo el mismo?, ¿Lo reconocerían al verlo?, ¿Creerían que es alguien más?, esa y muchas más preguntas se le vinieron a la cabeza. Pero de algo si estaba seguro que él no les daría ningún indicio de que él era aquel niño que se fue, ya que desde hace años dejo de utilizar su segundo nombre casi desapareciéndolo, al igual que aquel ridículo gorro con orejas de oso polar. Solo le faltaba esperar y averiguar qué era lo que esta nueva y vieja ciudad le esperaba.

Antes de que Finn pudiera seguir adentrándose más en su pasado, el sonido de una voz regreso a la realidad al joven rubio – Damas y caballeros le habla su capitán estamos a punto de aterrizar en el Aeropuerto Internacional de la Ciudad de Ooo, tenemos un tiempo estimado de 25°C y la hora estimada de llegada es de 17:35 hrs. Gracias por Viajar con nosotros y AeroViernes les desea un hermosa estadía - el movimiento turbulento de un par de neumáticos tocando tierra confirmo lo dicho por el capitán. Así terminando su pequeña travesía aérea.

Después de que el avión aterrizara y se colocara en posición para que las personas desembarcaran, las tres personas sacaron sus equipajes de mano de los compartimientos y se dirigieron hacia la sala de equipaje donde recogerían lo demás de este. Al localizar sus susodichos equipajes decidieron caminar hacia la salida.

- ¿Creen que Cake nos esté esperando? – dijo Fionna con una sonrisa.

- A mi me da igual si esa gata loca se encuentra ahí, lo único importante es si mi dulce y lindo unicornio ¿me estará esperando? – hablo Jake con Felicidad y ojos en forma de corazón

- .´´´´´´´´´´ – fue la única respuesta de sus dos jóvenes acompañantes con una gota de sudor en la frente.

- Hay Lady – se escucho de Jake como un suspiro – hace casi un año que no la veo, ¿me habrá extrañado?

- Viejo no sé cómo le puedes decir así – discrepo Finn con voz de asco.

- No es culpa mía que tu nunca te hayas enamorado, chamaco del demonio - Jake lo miro seriamente diciéndole – y cuando lo estés no sabrás como hacerle para expresarlo.

- Lo que tú digas Jake – le dijo Finn

- Jijijijiji – se escucho de Fionna

- Y va para ti también eh niña – le dijo severamente a la rubia

- Yo que hice – le cuestiono al adulto

- Ya dejen de perder tiempo que tenemos que encontrar a esa gata malhumorada – les expreso Jake acelerando el paso.

Siguieron avanzando mientras recorrían las diferentes salas para llegar a la sala de llegada donde seguramente encontrarían a la persona o las personas que los estaban esperando.

- Tengo hambre – hablo Finn mientras le resonaban sus tripas.

- Por Glob Finn, acabas de comer hace casi una hora – le dijo incrédula la única chica del grupo

- Lo sé pero pasando por todos estos puestos de comida se me antojan – expreso el rubio con unas gotas de baba saliéndole de la boca, retrancándose en los escaparates del mostrador más cercano.

- Se me olvidaba lo de tu pierna hueca – Dijo molesta la hermana de Finn

- Apúrenle chamaco – dijo avanzando Jake junto a Fionna – Fionna arrastra el trasero de tu hermano hasta aquí, no importando lo que tengas que hacer.

A Fionna se le formaron unas estrellas en los ojos. Finn logro escuchar las últimas palabras de Jake y se tuvo que resignar de poder comer algo mas, sabiendo que su hermana tomaría completamente enserio las palabras de le había dicho el adulto, salió disparado a alcanzarlos antes de que Fionna pudiera reaccionar. Continuaron con su trayecto, Finn lamentándose de no poder ingerir nada.

Por fin llegando a su destino, vieron a lo lejos a una multitud de personas lo más seguro que igual estuvieron esperando a personas que venían en su mismo vuelo o en diferentes vuelos pero que al final terminaban todos en ese mismo lugar. Los tres decidieron buscar a las dos personas que creyeron que los estarían buscando, así que mientras llegaban a donde se encontraba el gentío decidieron examinar y las encontraban.

En un momento a otro Fionna Diviso la figura de la persona que estaba buscando. La cual era una mujer aproximadamente de la edad de Jake a una estatura más chica que ella morena, de complexión delgada pero con curvas como las de un camino, cabello corto hasta los hombros de color café que combinaba con la camisa que traía, y con ella unos short de mezclilla claros que hacían denotar sus piernas y unos tenis acompañándola. El trió diviso que a su izquierda había otra mujer igualmente parecida en edad y en estatura, a la morena la diferencia es que esta era blanca, con el pelo largo y rubio que le llegaba hasta mitad de la cintura, vestía un suéter multicolor que daba la figura de un arcoíris, y tria una falda violeta larga que le llegaba hasta los talones y consigo nos zapatillas a juego. Lo más extraño para el grupo es que a la derecha de la morena había un hombre alto moreno y fornido el cual iba algo elegante con un chaleco negro que combinaba con el pantalón, la corbata y los zapatos y una camisa blanca que le daba un toque de empresario pero a vez imponía por su buena postura.

Los tres rubios los vieron desde lejos además que traía una pancarta fosforescente que decía Fi, Finn, junto a los nombre de los chicos las palabras tachadas "Perro Pulgoso" y al lado de esta decía Jake.

- Típico de Cake – dijo Finn – mira Jake ahí está también Lady y alguien más… - no supo que decir.

- Así que ese es el susodicho novio – dijo Jake entre risas – debo darle mi pésame por estar con ella.

- No seas malo Jake, si es muy atento con ella – hablo Fionna – además creo que no nos han visto –

- Caaaaaaaakeeeeeee por aquí estamos – se escucho decir a Fionna alzando las manos, a lo que las chicas los pudieron divisar y les respondieron de la misma forma. Acercándose el trió a las mujeres que los esperaban.

Momentos antes en otro lugar en el mismo Aeropuerto

- ammmmmmmmmmmmm, ya se tardaron, ya me preocupe por ellos – bostezaba de aburrimiento una morena en la sala de un aeropuerto

- Cake, ya deben de venir llegando – comentaba una rubio junto a la morena

- Lady tu español ha mejorado mucho – le comentaba la chica conocida como Cake a la cual solo asintió – pero aun así ya quiero ver a mi hermanita, de seguro fue ese perro maleducado quien se tardo y por eso no llegan a tiempo.

- Jijijijiji hay Cake se que Jake puede ser un poco lento pero no para tanto – dijo Risueña la mujer conocida como Lady

- Enserio debes de estar muy enamorada de ese papanatas para no notarlo – le dijo Cake con la mano en la sien.

- Jijijijiji tienes razón Cake – expreso acompañado con una sonrisa la novia de Jake.

- Pero regresando a lo anterior no es que me preocupe de su viaje, si no el que más me inquieta es Finn – dijo angustiada la morena

- ¿Por qué dices eso Amor? - se escucho una voz a la derecha de la morena

- Porque es un tema muy complicado Mono – dijo Cake volteándose a ver a su acompañante masculino.

- Es cierto ni Jake me explico mucho, solo que cuando Finn se entero de que tenía que regresar a Ooo se puso como loco y no fue muy bonito que digamos como termino el asunto para tranquilizarlo – hablo Lady mientras seguía buscando a los viajeros

- Tanto así, entonces la paso muy mal cuando vivió aquí en Ooo – dijo Mono

- Quien sabe, el padre de Finn y el mismo jamás han hablado del asunto, y según el Tío Jack fue algún muy difícil para Finn, el cual tuvo como consecuencias algo traumáticas para mi primito. – Cake dijo seriamente

- oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh – fue el único sonido que dijeron sus acompañantes

- Y ni siquiera Jake, mi hermanita ó yo sabemos lo que paso, pero algo si me queda claro estando en esta ciudad los secretos de lo que sucedió serán revelados de una bueno o mala forma, pero al final solo Finn será el único que pueda enfrentarlo. – continuo con la conversación la morena.

- ¿Crees que interfiera en algo? – pregunto la única rubia del trió

- Te mentiría si te dijera que si, la verdad no tengo la menor idea. Puede que cambie todo el rumbo de lo que pase o simplemente pase tan desapercibido como el viento– decreto Cake

-….- no se escucho nada mas de los tres mientras seguían buscando.

- Por cierto Cake porque siempre le llamas hermanita o hermana a Fionna – se escucho la voz del hombre

- A Mono, eso ya te lo explique o ¿no? – le pregunto la morena al hombre, el cual solo le respondió moviendo negativamente la cabeza.

- Pues desde chicos siempre me he llevado muy bien con Fionna y lo mismo para con Finn y el pe…. Perdón Jake. Poco a poco nos fuimos encariñando con ellos hasta el grado de tratarnos como hermanos aun que en realidad somos solo primos – salió una risa de sus labios – pero yo solo de Fi y Finn, así como Jake, pero él y yo no somos nada.

- Oh eso explica muchas cosas y ¿lo de llamar perro a Jake? – le cuestiono Mono a Cake

- Si cierto ni mi Jake me ha dicho por que le dices así y a la vez ¿por qué el te dice gata? – le dijo curiosa Lady

- Jajajajaja es un cuento largo de explicar. Bueno la cosa es que…

- Caaaaaaaakeeeeeee por aquí estamos – antes de poder decir algo mas se escucho la voz de una joven, a lo cual los tres voltearon y las damas levantaron las manos como señal de que los habían visto y vieron como se iban acercando.

Fionna salió corriendo a abrazar a Cake, dejando esta su maleta a los pies de sus acompañantes varones, mientras estos también se acercaban a los demás.

- Cake te extrañe tanto sin verte ¿Cómo has estado? – le pregunto la rubia a la morena

- Muy bien mi pequeña Fi y ¿ustedes que tal su vuelo? – le toco el turno a Cake

- Excelente el vuelo tranquilo, aunque casi perdemos el vuelo por culpa de alguien – esta decía mirando a su hermano

- No lo veas a si Fionna, te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que lo amarro con cinta – anticipo Jake

- ¿Cinta? – pregunto Lady

- Hola amorcito te extrañe mucho – Se abalanzo Jake dándole un gran abrazo a su novia mientras daban vuelta

- Yo también a ti mi corazón – alego la rubia

- Si cinta, pero será mejor olvidarnos de ello – dijo Finn – Hola a todos también.

- Hola Finn ¿cómo has estado? – respondió Lady en los brazos de su novio

- Hay Finn no creas que también me olvide de ti, ven a mis brazos primo – le dijo Cake a Finn sin poder que este pudiera repelar algo, y lo atrapo en un gran abrazo.

- Jajajaja ya cálmense – Dijo Jake acercándose a Mono – ¿y tú eres?

- Hola soy Mark Chromicorn el novio de Catherine – dijo el hombre algo sonrojado

- Mono no seas tan formal, si tú también le dices Cake- dijo Fionna con una sonrisa.

- Jejeje si cierto Fionna, hola tanto sin verte – le dice Mono a la chica, esta le regresaba el saludo, se voltea ver al muchacho rubio que venía con ellos

- Tu debes ser Finn mucho gusto en conocerte Cake me ha hablado mucho de ti – hablo el moreno

- El gusto también es mío – Lo saludo de mano el rubio

- Bueno ya que terminamos las presentaciones nos podemos retirar – Jake se voltea ver a los demás

- ¿Y yo qué? estoy pintada – dijo Cake con los brazos cruzados

- Ah Hola gata loca – dijo Jake

- Hola perro rabioso – le respondió la morena – ahora si nos podemos ir

- Bueno antes de partir- Jake se voltea hacia el hombre moreno -¿Te puedo llamar Mono o hay algún problema? – A lo que él solo asintió – bueno mi más sincero pésame por andar con esta gata del demonio – al terminar de decir la frase lo único que sintió fue un fuerte golpe de manos de Cake, la cual estaba muy enojada.

Mientras todo reían de lo sucedido y empezaba una discusión entre los adultos conocidos como Cake y Jake, no se fijaron que una persona los vigilaba desde lejos mientras que este sacaba su celular y llamaba a alguien de lo que acababa de suceder. Pero no fue muy astuto ya que parte del grupo lo pudo notar pero nadie dijo nada para no levantar sospechas. Calmándose los nervios entre los dos adultos decidieron partir del aeropuerto hacia su destino, en la camioneta que abordaron eh iba conduciendo Mono, a su lado Cake en la parte de en medio iban Jake y Lady y al final Finn y Fionna. Fionna empezó a contar el relato de lo que sucedió en el transcurso de su viaje, incluyendo sobre la cinta y todo lo del vuelo, omitiendo la parte del relato de Finn, además de ponerse al corriente con algunos sucesos de la ciudad de Ooo el nuevo hogar de los rubios.

Al llegar a su destino Finn quien estuvo distraído casi todo el recorrido exceptuando las partes vergonzosas que contaba su hermana de él. No había notado la dirección que había tomado el conductor hasta que era demasiado tarde, cuando se paro enfrente de una puerta grande de acero, y este la reconoció causándole un escalofrió que recorrió toda su espina dorsal, la puerta se abrió, mostrando una bella casa de color azul cielo no muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeña, se sentía acogedora, con un bello jardín en la entrada y una pequeña fuente. Finn tenía la cara pálida, a lo que su hermana lo noto.

- Hermanito ¿estás bien? – le dijo a su acompañante mientras le agarraba la mano de solidaridad.

- Si Fi, solo que no sabía que viviríamos aquí – se expreso el muchacho un poco asustado

- Se que no te dijimos Bro, pero si te hubiéramos dicho habrías puesto un pancho y terminaríamos como cuando te dijimos de lo de regresar a Ooo – le aclaro Jake

- Acepte venir porque creí que nos quedaríamos en otro lugar no en este – viendo como todos los demás empezaban a bajar y sacar sus maletas.

- Sabes que esta casa pertenece a la familia Finn – le acato Cake – además somos cuatro, sería muy caro buscar un lugar grande para todos nosotros y lo más seguro es que tu y Fi no quieren compartir una habitación – al terminar de decir esto los hermanos se voltearon a ver y simplemente se negaron a lo dicho – entonces todo está dicho, sus cuartos son los que siempre han utilizado o por lo menos cuando todavía vivían aquí.

Finn solo refunfuñaba lo que le habían dicho sus primos el jamás quiso regresar y si lo hizo fue porque era algo muy importante, pero aun así nadie le dijo que tenía que quedarse cerca de donde casi todos sus problemas comenzaron.

Los hermanos fueron los últimos en entrar y cuando se encendieron las luces se mostraba un lugar acogedor, con muebles un poco antiguos pero por la forma en que estaba pintada la casa le daba un visto bueno, lo que mejor se notaba era un cartel que decía "Bienvenido a Casa Finn y Fionna…y también Jake" este ultimo en letras chiquitas.

_- Ja típico de Cake – _Pensó mientras avanzo hacia la vivienda. Después de este bello recibimiento lo siguiente que capto, más bien su nariz capto fue el delicioso olor de la comida, aunque por el tiempo sabía que no podía estar recién hecho, este olía como si lo estuviera, que en un momento sin darse cuenta sonaron sus tripas haciendo eco en la casa, algo que no paso desapercibido por los demás que todos se terminaron riendo.

- Hay Finn de seguro ya tienes hambre Jake me dijo lo mucho que te gusta comer – le dijo Lady al chico – acomódense en la mesa mientras Jake y yo calentamos lo preparado y les servimos.

- si Jake y mi unicornio van a calentar la cena – dijo Jake sin saber lo que había dicho. Hasta que se dio cuenta y vio como todos se burlaban de él y se dirigía con la cabeza agachada siguiendo a su novia hacia la cocina, mientras los demás se acomodaban.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa platicando de cosas, mientras los dos adultos rubios empezaban a calentar la cena. La tarde iba transcurriendo hasta que el sol dejo de transmitir su luz a los ciudadanos de Ooo y fue remplazado por el resplandor de su compañera que brillaba como un diamante en el firmamento.

Dentro de la casa las personas que estaban en la cocina por fin sirvieron la cena, debido a que el más joven de los integrantes se estaba quejando demasiado y mas que l se quejara era su estomago el que estaba haciendo ruido. La cena transcurrió sin demora y los seis conversaban más de los que ya les había dado el tiempo en conversar, relatando anécdotas de todos los integrantes, pasando una velada hermosa, entre risas, bromas, algún que otro sonrojado o avergonzado. Pasaron las horas hasta que dos de los integrantes se dieron cuenta y se tenían que despedir.

- Bueno fue una hermosa velada – decía Lady – Mono y yo nos pasamos a retirar

- Ya se van y ¿los dos viven en el mismo lugar? – les cuestiono Fionna

- Algo por el estilo, trabajamos en la misma parte – respondió rápidamente el moreno – además que nos dan asilo en el mismo.

- ¿Dónde trabajan?, si no es mucho saber – les pregunto Finn

- En la mansión que está en la cima de la colina – les dijo Lady – la reconocerán es la única con ese color.

- jijijijijiji bueno nos vemos – les dijo Finn

- Adios chicos – dijeron al unisonó Mono y Lady. Antes de salir y que los hermanos empezaran a levantar los platos y limpiar un poco. Una voz masculina les llamo la atención antes de que partiera con los demás adultos.

- Por cierto chicos, solo recojan los platos, váyanse a acomodar algo de sus cosa y métanse a la cama mañana van a tener una mañana agitada – les hablo Jake

- Esta bien papá Jake – les dijeron al mismo tiempo los muchachos con una sonrisa en los labios, a lo que Jake bajo la cabeza y cerró la puerta dejando a los hermanos solos..

Al momento que Jake y demás salieron por la puerta y se subieron a la camioneta, los chicos empezaron a limpiar la mesa y llevaron los platos al fregadero. Terminaron y decidieron ir cada quien a su respectiva habitación, sabían de antemano que casi no habría muchas cosas debido que en el momento que Finn y su padre de mudaron se mandaron trabajadores para que las cosas se guardaran en cajas y se subieran al ático, dejando los cuartos casi vírgenes.

Al momento que Finn entro a su antiguo cuarto, se le lleno la mente de imágenes de su niñez el cuarto se veía vacio no había mucho de donde observar, lo único que notaba era que este seguía siendo de color azul obscuro, varios muebles pero ninguno con objetos en el. Sabio que sus cosas, ropa, juguetes y cualquier cosa que haya utilizado en su infancia estaría en cajas, en el atice y para el mejor ese es un bien lugar para enterrar los recuerdos.

Al entrar iba a colocar su maleta sobre su cama pero noto que había algunas cosas encima de ellas, entre estas estaban cobijas y cobertores para la cama, pero lo que más noto fue una caja encima de ellas con una gran moño y una tarjeta.

Se acerco, la tomo entre sus manos y al leerla, se sorprendió lo que decía que la leyó como un susurro – Finn hijo mío. Todo suceso tiene un porqué y toda adversidad nos enseña una lección. El fracaso, sea personal, profesional o incluso espiritual, es necesario para la expansión de la persona. Nunca lamentes tu pasado. Acéptalo como el maestro que es. Te ama Papá – se le humedecieron los ojos por las palabras de su padre lo conocía por saber que decir en el momento indicado y en el tiempo indicado, si no hubiera sido por él, el no sería el hombre que es hoy. Decidió abrir la caja para ver qué era lo que su padre le dejo a él. Su sorpresa cuando vio lo que era, el creyó que era una muy mala broma pero antes de perder la razón, se dio cuenta del porque de las palabras en la tarjeta que le dejo y se dio cuenta cual era uno de sus objetivos en Ooo que su padre le había encomendado. Decidió observar el objeto tenía en sus manos, el supuso que se había deshecho de él hace tiempo pero no era así, su padre lo tuvo tanto tiempo con él y ahora se lo regresaba.

Antes de poder seguir contemplándolo y abrir la bóveda de su mente un toque en la puerta de su habitación lo regreso a la realidad.

- Pasa – dijo Finn sin preguntar, ya que sabía que aparte de él solo había una persona más en la casa.

- Hola Hermanito – le respondió la rubia – veo que papa también te dejo eso en tu cuarto. El simplemente asintió

- ¿Veo que todavía no te acomodas?, ¿te ayudo? – le cuestiono Fionna

Finn simplemente negó con la cabeza y se para en la ventana que daba a la calle, pudo notar varias casas que se veían desde su habitación, las calles alumbradas, el parque donde paso tanto tiempo en su niñez, y sobre todo el bello jardín de la casa que se notaba que estaba bien cuidado aunque nadie viviera en esta casa por más de 9 años.

En ese momento una lagrima escapo de la prisión de sus ojos y corrió por sus mejillas, liberando sentimientos que le inundaron cabeza y el corazón, entonces tomo una decisión que nuca creyó tomar o por lo menos no tan rápidamente. Se volteo a ver a su hermana que estaba sentada en la su cama y sostenía en su mano los regalos que su papa les había dado. Fionna noto la lagrima que derramo su hermano, iba a decir algo pero Finn le gano la palabra.

- ¿Cuánto crees que se tarden Jake y Cake? – le cuestiono Finn

- Conociéndolos como una hora o más – le dijo sin cuestionar del porque la pregunta - ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Solo preguntaba – se acerco Finn a su hermana y agarro el objeto que tenía en sus manos, lo metió a su caja y lo metió en uno de los cajones.

- ¿Te desharás de él? - fue el turno de la chica

- Lo dudo papá se enojaría y lo más seguro no me daría dinero para gastar – se rieron los dos por lo que Finn había dicho. Después de la risas solo hubo un pequeño silencia entre los hermanos y fue el sonido de un bostezo por parte de la fémina que marcaba, que el vuelo de la ciudad de Aaa hacia Ooo estaba cobrando su factura. Decidió la chica dejar a su hermano descansar que igual que ella estaría igual de cansado, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la salida del mismo pero se paró en seco y se volteo a ver a su hermano.

- Buenas noches Finn, descansa – le dijo la rubia

- Igual tu hermanita – le contesto seguido con un bostezo

- Las cosas cambiaran para todos de hoy en adelante –

- Lo sé hermanita, Lo sé – fueron las últimas palabras que se dijeron en tres los dos y Fionna salió por la puesta dirigiéndose a su alcoba. Dejando a un Finn pensativo de los sucesos, que habían sucedido en los últimos meses, desde el anuncio a su regreso a esta ciudad, el cambio de escuela, el vivir en su antigua casa con su hermana y primos, eran ya muchas sorpresas para él y solo era el primer día de su nueva vida y lo que le faltaba. Decidió ya no pensar más en eso así que tomo el camino más fácil coloco el juego de sabanas y cobertores en su cama, busco su pijama en la maleta, fue al baño a cepillarse los dientes. Se metió a su cama y eligió dejar que Morfeo lo llevara a la tierra de los sueños y que se preocupara de lo que viniera para él, cuando llegara el alba.

Bueno no soy bueno en esto y lo escrito al principio es sarcasmo, y esta la primera historia que hago.

Cualquier sugerencia, comentario, reclamo, chisme, confesión, declaración son recibidas. Así que aquí estaré intentando terminar este proyecto. Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy estamos en contact.


	2. Un Encuentro Inesperado

**Hola humanidad. Que tal. ¿Cómo los ha tratado la vida?**

**Primero gracias muchas gracias a todos los lectores y los comentarios, por el buen recibimiento que tuve por el capitulo 1. **

**Pero bueno antes unos puntos que quiero comentar:**

**Antes que me digan ¿cada cuando voy a subir los capítulos?, la verdad no tengo la menor idea, las ideas se me vienen a la cabeza, las anoto y al final las uno. Además que mi trabajo me quita tiempo y mi lap está dañada**

**Soy Malo con la descripción de los lugares, ropa y algunas cosas jejejejeje.**

**Otra cosa voy a tener oculto que tipo de pareja va a ser la historia puede ser una, pueden ser varias mmmm no sé, tal vez, será…. La verdad voy a tener ocultas varias cosas. **

**Y mientras le sigo intentando entender cómo funciona todo lo de esta página vamos con el capitulo 2**

**Hora de aventura no me pertenece y menos sus personajes perteneces a sus creadores Pendleton Ward y Mike Holmes, como a Cartoon Network. Porque si me perteneciera seria una serie con mas acción, drama, sangre uh mucha sangre, sería una carnicería.**

**/**

Capítulo II…Un Encuentro Inesperado

Después de abandonar a los hermanos en la seguridad de la casa, Jake, Cake, Lady y Mark "Mono", se subieron a la camioneta familiar, esta vez era el hombre rubio quien iba conduciendo, teniendo a su novia al lado y el otro par de tortolos se acomodaron en la parte trasera. El transcurso hacia la mansión donde trabajaban los enamorados de Jake y Cake respectivamente, fue tranquilo. No tenían nada que comunicarse debido a que casi todo lo que se tenían que decir se dijo en la cena, pero la atmosfera era inquietante algo traían los cuatro en la mente pero nadie decía nada, para no afectar los pensamientos del otro.

- Amor, algo te viene preocupando desde que salimos del aeropuerto ¿puedo saber qué es? – pregunto la rubia al piloto.

- ¿Algo? o ¿más bien a alguien? – le respondió a la dama.

- ¿Y eso sería? – le regreso la pregunta

- ¿Dime no notaste nada raro en el aeropuerto? – le cuestiono Jake

- Para serte sincera si me perturbo una cosa – dijo la rubia mientras ponía el dedo índice en el mentón. Antes de cuestionarle el conductor su copiloto le respondió de forma sincera.

- Había una mujer muy gorda peleándose para poder pasar por el detector de metales, de plano no cabía ni de lado – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- No hablas en serio ¿verdad? – dijo el piloto incrédulamente con una gota en la sien, a lo que esta solo le respondió, acertando con la cabeza.

- Ustedes dos déjense de estar comiéndose el uno al otro y ¿contéstenme algo? – les cuestiono el rubio

- ¿Qué desea señor conductor? – le dijo Cake

- ¿Díganme notaron algo extraño en el aeropuerto? – hablo secamente Jake

- Sera la mujer gorda en el detector de metales – le dijo la morena

- Verdad que estaba bien gorda, ¿Yo no sé como la dejaron subirse en el avión? – respondió la copiloto.

- Verdad, eso no debería de pasar…. – en ese momento se vino una plática, entre las féminas que iban en la camioneta, mientras los dos varones solo se dedicaban a escuchar las palabras que decían, hasta que Jake que desespero.

- Eso no era lo que quería decir – les dijo Jake a las mujeres subiendo la voz – lo que quería decir era…

- ¿Que es lo que querías decir? Sr. Yo lo sé todo – le respondió sarcásticamente Cake.

- Haber tu gata te me…..

- Cof cof cof – fue interrumpido por la voz del pasajero que no había dicho una palabra en el viaje.

- ¿Te pasa algo Mono? – le pregunto su compañera angustiada

- No Cake, a lo que Jake se referías, es si percibieron al sujeto que nos estuvo observando desde el momento que nosotros llegamos al aeropuerto, hasta que Jake y compañía arribaron con nosotros – Les dijo Mono, a lo cual todos asintieron.

- ¿Quién será? – Se volteo a ver al copiloto

- Quien sabe, pero algo si estoy seguro fue enviado por el señor de la noche jajajajaja – dijo tenebrosamente Jake, terminando con una risa, acompañado de las mujeres.

- ¿Estás seguro? – le dijo Mono

- Es su forma de moverse, además que es el único desconfiado – sentencio Cake.

- Pero no se preocupen ahorita lo resolveremos – les dijo Jake

Se formo un silencio incomodo que no duro demasiado debido a que ya habían llegado a su destino. Jake se paso enfrente de un gran portón dorado decorado con figuras de dulce el cual albergaba una gran fortaleza solitaria que como había dicho se encontraba en una de las colinas que rodeaban la ciudad de Ooo. El lugar daba una majestuosa vista a la urbe y mas la construcción la cual en su tiempo de antigua gloria se imponía al poblado, como el castillo que gobernaba esas tierras. Actualmente el castillo reconstruido para dar un toque moderno, imitando a las mansiones actuales, era solo una morada que alberga a una de la familia más ricas de la ciudad de Ooo. Lo que destacaba a la gran mansión era el color rosado que la caracterizaba.

Lady presiono un botón el cual era el del auricular, no tardo mucho tiempo en responder una voz de un hombre el cual era ronca y imponía autoridad – Por favor identifíquense – fue lo único que se escucho del aparato

- Son Lady Rainicorn acompañado de Mark Chromicorn e invitados para ver al Señor – hablo la copiloto.

No hubo respuesta por parte del otro lado, lo siguiente que paso fue que las puertas doradas se abrieron de par en par, mostrando más lo bello que era el lugar. Desde afuera imponía el lugar pero desde dentro era como entrar en un cuento de hadas. La camioneta paso y se paro justamente entrando a la propiedad. En ese momento se acerco un hombre alto y corpulento, traía puesto un traje azul como de policía. Los ocupantes del vehículo que no solo era el si no que tenía una pareja refugiada en una caseta justamente al lado del portón, Vieron como el hombre se acercaba, pudieron notar el nombre que decía su chaqueta "Corporación Banana, Seguridad Privada", a lo que Lady saco una identificación y se la mostro al guardia, el cual solo asintió y se regreso a la caseta.

Al llegar a la puerta principal, los integrantes se bajaron y Mono iba a sacar unas llaves para poder abrir la puerta pero alguien les gano al ver que la puerta se habría sola.

- Buenas noches a todos – les respondió un hombre bajito y elegante – el señor los está esperando en su despacho.

- Se mas amable Menta – le dijo Jake

- Discúlpeme Señor Jake por mi irrespetuoso saludo, pero solo sigo órdenes y el señor desea verlos a los cuatro inmediatamente - Todos asintieron mientras seguía al mayordomo conocido como Menta.

- Dime Menta y ¿los muchachos? – le dijo Lady

- La Señorita está en su laboratorio y el joven está en la cocina – les respondió el hombre.

No hubo más plática entre los cinco, el mayordomo los condujo a una puerta el cual simplemente abrió y se metió junto a los otro cuatro anunciando su presencia.

- Señor disculpe mi imprudencia acaban de llegar el Señor Jake y la Señorita Catherine, al igual que los acompañantes de los jóvenes amos. – le dijo el mayordomo a una persona que estaba detrás de una gran escritorio mirando unas pantallas. El cual levanto la mirada, se notaba que era un nombre estudioso con el simple hecho de verle a los ojos, cubierto de unas gafas el cual escondía unos ojos azules que denotaban cansancio y sobre todo amabilidad. Se incorporo notando que no era muy atlético, ni tampoco muy delgado, era un poco más alto que Jake, traía una camisa rosa claro casi acercándose al blanco, con un pantalón negro como conjunto y zapatos del mismo color. Elegante pero sencillo, pensaron todos. Lo más destacable era el color de su cabello que parecía que fuera de color rosado.

- Gracias Mentita – dijo con amabilidad el hombre – por favor cierra la puerta eh incorpórate al grupo- les dijo, y fue el que siguió hablando

- Que bueno que llegaron con bien en su viaje y díganme ¿hubo algún imprevisto?– les dijo el hombre, volteando su computadora vieron que tenía una video llamada con otras dos personas que no se distinguía quienes eran pero los cuatro sabia quienes eran.

- Uno pero no es de cuidado Señor Bubblegum – le dijo Jake

- Llámenme Patrick ¿están seguro de eso?– les dijo el varón, las parejas asintieron a la pregunta – Bueno, díganme ¿cómo está el Joven Finn?

- Bien, aunque sabrán del acontecimiento que sufrió al saber que vendría a esta ciudad – aclaro el rubio

- Si escuchamos algo de ese asunto, pero lo bueno es que ya está aquí – hablo Patrick – esperemos que eso no interfiera en nada

- Perdón por la pregunta ¿Por qué él? Hay más personas calificadas para su posición – hablo la morena del grupo

- Lo sabemos, pero él tiene algo especial, además que hace que las personas a su alrededor lo acepten fácilmente, sobretodo es de la edad de los demás –hablo una voz de la pantalla. A lo cual los recién llegados se desconcertaron, dándose cuenta el señor de la casa volteando las pantallas para que los llegados vieran con quien estaba hablando Patrick antes de que lo interrumpieran

- No creo que necesite que les presente a los demás – dijo el pelirosa con una sonrisa. Mientras todos negaron con la cabeza

- Además necesitamos a alguien de mucha confianza y que mas si es alguien de su familia. – termino diciendo el otro voz dentro de los monitores a lo que Jake y Cake solo asintieron.

- ¿Algo más que tengan para nosotros? – hablo la otra voz desde el monitor

- Si – respondió el rubio, sacando una carta, sellada de forma antigua, la cual solo notaba la cera impregnada de una extraño símbolo y entregándosela al hombre que estaba ahí - las demás se las entregaremos mañana sin demora – dirigiendo la mirada a las pantallas.

- Este bien Jake – le dijo Patrick observando la carta

- Es todo lo que les tenemos que informar, con su permiso nos pasamos a retirar – le anuncio Jake. Se voltearon los cuatro

- Comprendo Menta acompáñalos a la salida. Lady, Mono vayan a ver si los chicos necesitan algo y si no es así pacense a retirar a sus respectivas estancias. - Antes de salir una voz femenina se escucho entre los integrantes.

- Por cierto antes de marcharnos una última cosa, no nos gusto el recibimiento que le hicieron a mi hermanita y a los demás, si nos les gusta la forma en que trabajamos, por favor sería bueno que nos digan de antemano- viendo que no recibió ningún comentario continuo - con su permiso nos retiramos – hablo seriamente Cake. Al salir solo se escucharon unas risas dentro de la oficina.

En la parte de afuera Jake y Cake se habían despedido de sus respectivas parejas y del mayordomo, y tomaron camino rumbo a la vivienda que compartirían de hoy en adelante con un par de hermanos llenos de hormonas.

- Como odio a esos tres - le comento enojada la morena al rubio - ¿Crees que me pase con lo que les dije?

- No, es bueno que alguien aunque sea un momento los ponga en su lugar, pero aun así vamos a tener una reprimenda – le contesto el piloto.

- Lo sé, aunque tengo miedo de lo que pase de aquí en adelante – le hablo Cake a Jake temerosa

- Pero bueno el juego está a punto de empezar, después de siglos, otra guerra se aproxima y las piezas se están poniendo en el tablero, el problema no sabemos quién o quienes están en el otro lado, ni quiénes serán los peones o los reyes – le dijo Jake muy seriamente su copiloto.

Los dos salieron de la propiedad sin comentar alguna palabra, partiendo hacia su destino, la casa que compartirían con los hermanos que tanto querían.

**/**

El día llegaba a la ciudad de Ooo, el sonido de de la vida regresaba a la gran urbe, los pequeños animales voladores anunciaban el despertar acompañado con la sinfonía de motores de los automóviles en las carretera. En un suburbio un poco alejado del ruido de la población por la mañana, se encontraba una casa pintoresca en la cual habitaban cuatro personas. Siendo un adulto rubio con bigotes el que ya estaba despierto haciendo el desayuno para todos los integrantes.

- "_Ricos Hotcakes _

_Ricos Hotcakes, Ricos, Ricos Hotcakes _

_Yo los hago más sabrosos con tocino _

_Ricos Hotcakes, son una delicia _

_Sólo para miiiiiiiiii" _– cantaba alegremente Jake, hasta que alguien los sorprendió por la espalda

- Booooooooooooooo – se escucho un grito mujer que rezumbo por toda la vivienda

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – resonó el grito del hombre en la casa, al voltearse vio a un joven rubio en el umbral de la puerta muriéndose de risa.

- Jajajajajajajaja – fue el único sonido de la chica.

- Fionna ¿nunca me hagas eso? – le dijo Jake pálido

- ¿Quién grita como niña? – hablo la voz de una mujer adulta. La única contestación que recibió fue de Fionna señalando a Jake el cual estaba rojo se coraje y ahora de vergüenza sabiendo lo que le pasaría al enterarse Cake de lo sucedido. Se escucho una segunda voz dentro de la cocina muriéndose a carcajadas. Duraron más de 10 minutos en ese estado poniendo más rojo a Jake el cual casi se le queman los hotcakes y el tocino que hacía de desayuno.

- Ya bájenle, ¿no? – se escucho el grito de un chico irritado

- Esta….bien…su…majestad – respondió de la misma forma y con dificultad Cake - ¿Qué hiciste de desayunar perro pulgoso?

- Hotcakes con tocino como me enseño la abuela – respondió alegremente el cocinero y relamiéndose los labios

- jupi – salta la más joven del trió mientras se colocaba en la mesa como si fuera una niña de 5 años.

La siguió la morena con una sonrisa en la cara mientras se sentaba al lado de la rubia y empezaba a servir un el jugo de naranja. Jake empezaba a colocar una torre de hotcakes en medio de la mesa acompañando a estos un tazón de tocino muy dorado, se veía en la mesa miel de maple, mermelada y demás cosas que complementarían un grandioso desayuno.

Mientras el trió empezaba a comer sus sagrados alimentos, desde la cocina se escuchaba los pasos de alguien que bajaba a toda velocidad las escaleras, deslumbrándose en la puerta que daba a la cocina se postraba un joven rubio, semi vestido y continuándose vistiendo en la presencia de los demás.

-Jake ¿todavía quedan hotcakes? – dijo el chico semidesnudo agitadamente

- Claro que si hermanito, todavía queda…ban –señalando la pila la cual había desaparecido y ahora se encontraba en el plato de Fionna.

Todos se le quedaron viendo horrorizados por el acto que había hecho la joven, esta mientras disfrutaba de su desayuno sin inmolarse ante el suceso que había cometido.

-¿Qué les pasa?, ¿por qué ponen esa cara? – decía la ladrona al sentir la mirada de sus familiares.

-¿Fi, linda te vas a comer todo eso? – hablo Cake.

-Si, soy una chica en crecimiento que necesita nutrirse, además que el desayuno es la comida más importante del día – sentencio la rubia mientras se llevaba a la boca un pedazo de su delito.

-¡Queeeeeeeeeeee! – se escuchó del recién llegado – no seas abusiva Fi deja algo para los pobres.

-No te preocupes Finn ¿Creo que Jake no le molestara hacer más?, Así que deja que Fi se coma esos – comento la mujer mientras se volteaba a ver al cocinero el cual estaba blanco de horror

- Jake ¿Qué tienes?- se acercó su primo

- Ya….no…..que que que…..dan más ingredientes para hacer más hotcakes – les dijo el hombre

- ¡Queeee!, pero esos es imposible si Lady y Yo hicimos las compras – dijo Cake levantándose para revisar los anaqueles y corroborando que no había nada de comer, ni tampoco en el refrigerador. – pero si puse una lista de compras para compras de comida para la semana no creo que se haya acabado en la cena de ayer, además que la puse en la puerta del congelador para que no se me olvi….da….ra –termino de decir horrorizada por descubrir que la lista seguía en el mismo lugar donde la había puesto una noche antes.

El trió se volteo a ver cara a cara, reflejando cara de espanto debido a que no quedaba más alimento que el que estaba en la mesa. El sonido de una bestia despertó del trance a los primos el cual provenía del recién llegado, lo adultos se le quedaron viendo, otro sonido capto enseguida sus oídos, unos cubiertos chocando contra un plato, volteándose a ver de dónde provenía ese ruido, viendo a la única del cuarteto que estaba disfrutando su desayuno. Fionna sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda sintiendo que alguien la observaba, giro la cabeza y observo como su hermano y primos la veían como un animal indefenso antes de ser atacado. Paso saliva y espero la batalla que se venía.

- No dejen que se coma mas- grito Cake, mientras los otros dos miembros saltaban sobre la chica intentando arrebatarle los alimentos, creándose una guerra sin cuartel entre los integrantes quienes tomaban los sagrados hotcakes de las manos de su captora. Al final lo único que quedo en el campo de batalla fue la marca de los azucares industrializados en el piso y la pared, algunos platos rotos y cubiertos desparramados por todo el lugar. El hotcakesidio que se vivió esa mañana seria recordado por varias generaciones.

- ¡Son unos salvajes! – les recrimino la chica, la cual se acomodaba la ropa y el cabello.

- Tú te lo buscaste hermanita – comento Cake poniéndose y empezando a recoger el tiradero.

- No es así –refunfuño Fionna – además…..

- Agrrrrrrrrrr – fue el sonido que cayó a Fionna – Todavía tengo hambre – dijo Finn sobándose su estomago. Todos empezaron a reírse por el acontecimiento.

- Ya estuvo bueno, Fionna termina de limpiar este desorden – dijo Jake al chica cual puso cara "de porque yo" – no me pongas esa cara señorita, que si te hubieras comportado y dejarnos comida esto no hubiera pasado.

- Pero, pero, - no pudo terminar de defenderse ya que Jake no la escucharía – está bien Jake.

- Eso te pasa por abusiva – se escucho del joven.

-Finn termina de vestirte y deja de deslumbrarnos de tu hermosa musculatura – hablo sarcásticamente Cake – y le terminas de ayudar a tu hermana, debido a que si te hubieras llegado más temprano, Fi no se hubiera apañado la comida.

- Pero, pero – dijo resignado – fue su culpa.

- No es cierto – contesto su hermana.

- Apúrense chicos, antes de que empiecen otra de sus inmortales discusiones. Tienen una hora para terminar de limpiar – sentencio el Caballero

Después de terminar Finn terminar de vestirse con pantalones de mezclilla negros, una playera azul y tenis blancos, en tanto Fionna llevaba un short de mezclilla, una camisa rosa y unas sandalias que combinaban con el top, además te traer el pelo suelto. Terminaron de limpiar la cocina, los chicos se reunieron en la sala con sus primos.

- Ya terminamos Jake – dijo el rubio.

- Bien chicos –

- Nos pasamos a retirar a nuestros cuartos – dijo Fionna.

-¿Adonde creen que van ustedes dos? – cuestiono la morena.

- Bueno a descansar – respondió el joven

- Descansar al panteón –dijo Jake – Va ser un día muy largo y agitado, así que tomen asiento.

- Bueno primeramente Finn, Fi ¿saben porque estamos en esta ciudad? – los dos asintieron pero Finn con desganas.

- Ya sé que no te gusto la idea y te sigue disgustando Finn, pero tenemos que proseguir con lo planeado, dijo Cake

- Primeramente se tienen que registrar en la escuela, para ser específicos en el Instituto Superior de Ooo – se asombraron los chicos –estarán mas cerca de sus objetivos, además deben terminar sus estudios, y tanta chucherías que hacen los jóvenes. ¿Entendido? – comento Jake.

- Si Jake – respondieron al unisonó.

- Bien, irán los dos en este momento al instituto, para entregar papeles y que les entreguen sus horarios, uniformes y demás cosas que necesiten para su admisión, lo más seguro sea este lunes – Fue Cake la que hablo, mientras los chicos ponían cara de incredulidad al ver que entrarían tan rápido a la escuela – también le entregaran esto a el director – extendiéndole unos folder y una carta que tenía aspecto antiguo con un sello de cera.

- ¿Y esto es? – cuestiono la rubia

- Sus papeles, no es obvio – con una sonrisa se expreso Cake – además de algunas cosas que les dará un trato especial en la escuela.

- Ahhhhhhhh – fue lo único que se escucho de los chicos.

- Después de eso necesito que vayan a este lugar – entregándole un papel a Finn.

- Centro Comercial "El Dulce Reino" Local 32 primera planta, ¿Eso es? – pregunto Finn

- Donde van a trabajar para tenerlos ocupados por ratitos – dijo Jake. Mientras los hermanos ponían un cara ¡Queeeeeeeeeeee¡.

-Si chicos necesitan ver como es la vida real, aparte que me apoyarían en este proyecto y tendrían algo de dinero extra – asintieron con disgusto los rubios.

- Bueno chicos nos vemos al rato – les dijo Cake mientras los adultos se levantaban del sillón.

- ¡Quéee!, ¿no nos van a llevar? – hablo sorprendida Fionna.

- No, la mejor manera de conocer un lugar es perdiéndose en el – respondió la morena – además a si sabrán ir y venir sin necesidad de que nosotros los llevemos – les entregaba otro papel a Fionna.

- ¿Y esto? – cuestiono Fi

- Son las instrucciones de cómo llegar al instituto y al Centro Comercial –hablo Cake. En la mirada de los hermanos se veía una expresión "estás jugando".

Los hermanos salieron de la casa mientras se despedían de sus primos que se alejaban en la van en sentido contrario que ellos. Decidieron caminar unas cuadras hasta que se dieron cuenta que estaban perdidos y que no sabían a donde ir. Decidieron leer las instrucciones que les dejaron sus primos.

Al terminar de leer las instrucciones los hermanos tenían una cara de incredulidad.

- ¿Enserio?, tanto para esto – dijo la chica – todo para hacernos una broma, simplemente nos lo pudieron decir y listo. Vamos hermanito – se voltearon y prosiguieron su rumbo hacia la escuela.

**/**

El camino fue muy tranquilo para los hermanos, especialmente para el más joven, debido a que este se durmió en casi todo el trayecto hacia el instituto. La rubia era la que estuvo más atenta al recorrido, viendo el panorama de esta nueva ciudad que tenía mucho para ofrecer.

_- Esta ciudad es muy grande – _empezó a decirse a sí misma Fionna _– porque no pensar en que habría nuevas cosas que descubrir, no solo lo que nos trajo a esta gran urbe que es una encomienda muy especial. Si no pensar en los lugares que visitar, las nuevas personas que vamos a conocer, amigos que hacer y tal vez, a lo mejor un romance que disfrutar – _se ruborizo al pensar en eso_ – estamos en una edad para enamorarnos – _pensaba mientras volteaba a ver a su hermano que dormía tranquilamente a su lado_ – hay hermanito tal vez tu no seas el único que encuentre algo especial en esta ciudad, somos jóvenes hay que disfrutar al máximo nuestra etapa, ya habrá tiempo para las preocupaciones_

Siguió adentrándose en sus pensamientos y en un sinfín de posibilidades de lo que podría ocurrir en esa ciudad, mientras seguía confabulando sueños no noto que ya habían llegado hasta que la voz de un hombre la despertó de sus pensamientos.

- Parada del Instituto Superior del Ooo – dijo el conductor del autobús.

- ¡Bajannnnn! – grito Fionna, despertando a su hermano no solo con la voz si no con el movimiento debido a que este no se despertaba y lo tuvo que bajar casi arrastrando.

- Fionna ¿Qué pasa?, ¿De nuevo papá y su carrera divina? – decía un somnoliento Finn, cual se levantaba del piso.

- No tonto ya llegamos – señalando lo que debía de ser el instituto, empezaron a caminar las escalinatas hacia la entrada, hasta que llegaron a un gran portón que decía sobre el "Instituto superior de Ooo".

- ¡Algebraico! La escuela debe ser grande – decía la rubia.

- Pues más o menos, lo más seguro sea casi igual que la de Aaa – comento el rubio, mientras empujaba el portón y este no se movía – Esta cosa esta cerrada ¿Cómo entraremos?.

- Si es como en Aaa según su magnificencia, un vigilante o alguien vendrá en los próximos 30 segundos y nos pregunta que necesitamos – dijo la rubia mientras veía su reloj. No pasando mucho tiempo pudieron divisar los hermanos a un hombre alto con un uniforme azul marino, al acercarse pudieron divisar un logotipo que decía "Corporación Banana, Seguridad Privada"

-¿Necesitan, algo jóvenes? – pregunto el uniformado.

- Si –respondió la rubia – venimos a entregar papeles sobre nuestra inscripción al instituto y hablar con el director.

- Esta bien chicos, lo único que necesito es ver una identificación de cada uno para poderlo dejar pasar – dijo el guardia

- ¿Identificación? – se escucho al unisonó de los chicos

- SI identificación, como tarjeta de la biblioteca, credencial de conducir, o la de su antigua escuela.

- ¿Tu traes algo Finn? – le cuestiono su hermana.

- No se me olvido en la casa, no creí que la necesitara – respondió a su hermana

- Ya ves que si – recrimino la rubia.

- ¿Y tú qué? –

- Olvídalo – se volteo la rubia a ver al guardia – no traemos nada por el estilo.

- Lo lamento chicos si no me muestran una identificación no los puedo dejar ingresar – rectifico el guardia mientras se alejaba a su puesto.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos, Finn? – se sentó su hermana en el último escalón de las escaleras

- Dame 20 segundos con él, veras que nos deja pasar y hasta con escolta – dijo Finn chocando el puño con la palma.

- No seas un cavernícola, debe de haber otra forma de entrar sin meternos en problemas – dijo pensativa la chica. Paso el tiempo y a ninguno de los hermanos se le ocurría una idea.

- Entonces señorita sabelotodo ya tiene un idea ¿para que podamos entrar? – le dijo su hermano

- Todavía no – siguió pensativa la rubio

- Fi, ¿Por qué no revisas los folder que te dio Cake para ver si nos dejaron un pase o algo para entrar? – pregunto el rubio, su hermana empezó a buscar dentro de su mochila donde traía los cara de decepción lo dijo todo.

- Nada, están nuestros papeles y la carta pero no hay nada mas – dijo resignada

- Lo tengo – grito Fionna levantándose y acercándose al portón y llamo al guardia

- Siguen aquí, espero que ya traigan una identificación – hablo el guardia.

- La verdad no, pero lo más seguro nos están esperando, me preguntaba ¿si usted un gran guardia de seguridad tal vez pueda llamar a alguien y preguntar si os dan permiso para entrar? – hablo Fionna poniendo ojos de cachorrito

- No puedo hacerlo señorita.

- Por fis – dijo con más enjundia la chica.

- Señorita – se rasca la cabeza – está bien, mientras sacaba una radio de su cinturon - ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

- Fionna y Finn Murtons – hablo feliz la rubio

- Bueno oficina – hablo el guardia

- Aquí oficina – le respondieron del otro lado de la línea - ¿Qué informes tiene?

- Tengo a dos jóvenes aquí en la entrada que desean ingresar, pero no tienen ninguna identificación, según ellos los están esperando, sus nombres son Pionna y Flinn Morón

- Fionna y Finn Murtons – corrigió la chica

- Fionna y Finn Murtons – repitió el guardia.

- Déjenme cerciorar – hablo la voz y corto. Pasaron unos según hasta que se escucho la voz en la radio del guardia.

- Negativo – fue la respuesta del otro lado – los altos mandos no tienen en la lista ninguno de esos nombres.

- Entendido – colgó el guardia – ya escucharon chicos no los están esperando, así que de la forma más amable les pido que se pasen a retirar o tendré que tomar medidas.

- Esta bien – le respondió Fionna, dándose vuelta para ver a su hermano - ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Cake y Jake no nos mentirían y menos con esto – dijo mientras sacaba la carta de su bolsa.

- Plan B – le respondió feliz su hermano

- Plan B – contesto resignada – aunque nos vamos a meter en problemas pero si en verdad vamos a estar en esta escuela, tenemos que entrar de cualquier forma y entregar todo esto.

Finn vio el portón, mientras daba dos pasos hacia atrás, tomo impulso y de un solo brinco salto el gran portón del Instituto que había sido violado por el joven, cayendo sin ningún problema del otro lado. El guardia que los había atendido noto esto y corrió a detener al rubio que ahora se convertía en un intruso.

- ¡Alto ahí! – grito el guardia mientras extendía el brazo derecho para poder agarrar a Finn, pero este fue demasiado lento, debido a que Finn dio una vuelta en su mismo eje agarrando el brazo del guardia con su mano derecha y jalándolo hacia adelante, mientras el guardia se pasaba por el impulso que le dio el rubio, este golpeo con su palma izquierda el cuello del guardia dejándolo noqueado en el acto. Antes de que este callera fuertemente, Finn lo tomo por atrás de la chaqueta y lo deposito suavemente en el piso.

Creyendo el chico que tenía el camino libre, no se dio cuenta que otro guardia de seguridad salía de donde estaba el anterior, este vio lo sucedido a su pareja y sin dudarlo intento sacar su pistola paralizadora de su cinturón, pero no tuvo tiempo ya que sintió como era derribado por la espalda. En el piso pudo ver de reojo por un momento a una chica rubia encima de el, antes de poder decir algo sintió una punzada en el cuello y termino inconsciente en el piso sin saber que le había pasado.

- Lo siento – dijo Fionna encima del guardia mientras quitaba la mano del cuello y se levantaba poniéndose al lado de su hermano.

- ¿Y ahora? – le dijo su hermana.

- Sencillo, hacia adelante – dijo señalando un edificio que se veía enfrente de ellos- ese debe ser el edifico principal, le preguntamos a una secretaria que venimos a inscribirnos y a ver al directos, y si se nos arma en grande les damos sus pataditas – dijo sonrientemente y empezaron a caminar los hermanos rumbo al edificio blanco que estaba enfrente de ellos.

Los jóvenes hermanos llegaron a un fuente que estaba enfrente de la entrada del edificio, este parecía una gran mansión, debido principalmente a la fuente que le daba un toque imperial, y la fachada del mismo edificio el cual tenía un toque antiguo que tenía un misticismo en su alrededor.

- Es Extraño – dijo la joven

-¿Qué es extraño? – respondió su hermano.

- Este instituto se parece un poco al de Aaa –

-¿Y? –

- Que no se ve mucha seguridad, aparte de la que vimos en la entrada. Para ser uno de los mejores Institutos del mundo le hace falta mucha seguridad, principalmente por si manejan la misma tecnología que en Aaa. Además que la puerta principal está abierta –señalando al edifico – en un día sin clases.

-¿Tendrán calor? – hablo Finn

- No hablaras enserio – dijo incrédula Fionna

- La verdad no, esto se ve como una trampa – decía Finn mientras seguía caminando hacia la puesta abierta junto a su hermana.

El interior era majestuoso, era la contraparte de la fachada exterior del edificio. Adentro se veía muy moderno, de color dorado que daba la sensación de que estaba hecho de oro. Lo que les llamo la atención a os hermanos era el recibidor que se encontraba en medio del edificio y a lo que se divisaba a una persona escribiendo algo.

Avanzaron los chicos hasta quedar a cuatro metros del escritorio, antes de poder seguir escucharon pasos de personas acercándose hasta que fueron rodeados de unas 20 personas vestidas de uniforme, aunque este era diferente a los de la entrada, ellos trían puesto uniformes para detener manifestaciones.

- Trampa – dijo Finn

- Te dije que debía de haber más seguridad – hablo feliz la chica - ¿seguro que quieren continuar?, nosotros solo veníamos a inscribirnos – decía poniendo cara triste.

No recibieron respuesta de ninguno de los que lo rodeaban, al contrario notaron como la persona que estaba en el escritorio se levantaba y se colocaba enfrente de su escritorio y de os guardias.

- Seria divertido ver como se mueven en combate, pero eso será en otro momento – decía la persona que resulto ser una mujer bella, esbelta de figura, cabello negro largo, de altura media y que aparentaba una edad mayor a los 25 años. Traía puesta una falda negra que combinada con el chaleco y la blusa de rayas negras y blancas – llegan tarde el director los está esperando – dijo severamente.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto desafiante el chico rubio.

- Que irrespetuosa – dijo para sí mismo la mujer – Mi nombre es Krystal Vellanod, la secretaria personal del director y responsable de su comité de bienvenida –dicho estola mujer trono los dedos y dos de los guardias rompieron la formación y se dirigieron con fuerza contra los hermanos. Los jóvenes se quedaron quietos esperando a los guardias que atacaran ellos primero.

Fionna esquivo al guardia antes de que este la alcanzara, dando una vuelta en su eje y colocando un golpe con el codo en la nuca del guardia asiéndolo caer en un instante. Por su parte el otro guardia arremetió contra el muchacho dándole de lleno con su macana, el cual creyendo que había herido al rubio. Se sorprendió el guardia cuando noto que su golpe había sido detenido por el muchacho, para ser mas especifico con el dedo índice.

- Imposible – fueron las palabras del guardia antes de sentir una fuerza en su abdomen que lo mando a volar varios metros hasta chocar con el recibidor.

_- Increíble que velocidad y fuerza tiene _– pensó la mujer _– de una patada y no solo él, la muchacha también es alguien de cuidado _– dio un aplauso – Suficiente, todos retírense y lleven a esos dos al área medica que los revisen y los demás a sus posiciones.

- Si señora –salieron los guardias levándose a su noqueados compañeros, dejando solo a los hermanos y la secretaria.

- Bien hecho – decía mientras les aplaudía por su hazaña. – me habían contado lo hábiles que eran, pero creo que superan mis expectativas.

- ¿Era una prueba? – dijo Finn

- Mas o menos, el director quería corroborar si en verdad eran ustedes y como se movían los famosos hermanos Murtons – les dijo la señorita – Les doy la bienvenida al Instituto Superior de Ooo.

- Gracias, ¿creo? – respondió la rubia - ¿y la seguridad?

- Digamos que la desactivamos para ustedes, el Instituto cuenta con seguridad que se compara con nivel militar.

- Ahhhhh –dijo la rubia.

- Nosotros solo venimos a registrarnos, dejar papeles y de más cosas ¿podemos continuar? – hablo seriamente Finn

- Que carácter. Síganme – se volteo la mujer y los chicos la siguieron hacia atrás del escritorio, saco una tarjeta y la paso en un lector en el lugar donde debía estar la chapa, la puerta hizo un sonido de que estaba abierta.

- El 70% de la escuela funciona tecnológicamente, se debieron de dar cuenta en el transcurso del portón hacia acá –los hermanos asintieron – estas tarjetas abren las puertas de la institución, así como otras cosas, a cada alumno, profesor o persona que trabaja en la institución se les entrega una. Cada una tiene varios tipos de restricciones y además están codificadas según lo que hagan en la institución, para los alumnos esta trae el grado, sexo, actividades académicas y demás cosas que sean necesarias. Además que son táctiles y solo reconocen la huellas dactilares del dueño, a si que no hay dos iguales – la miraron incrédulamente los hermanos –se lo que piensan, pero créanme estas tarjetas son difíciles de hackear, son muy pocas personas que lograrían hacer algo, ¿tú me comprendes verdad Fionna? – decía mientras le daba una sonrisa a la rubia.

– Pero pasando a otras cosas el Instituto es una de los más prestigiosos, no solo en el uso de la tecnología, sino también en educación contando con cuatro niveles educativos, teniendo el primer puesto de aprendizaje en el continente, así mismo cuenta con diferentes talleres académicos, como deportivos. Infraestructuralmente todos los edificios están interconectados, catando con un edificio principal en el que estamos ahora, donde se encuentra la dirección, la sala de seguridad y algunos salones de clases, dos edificios secundarios, biblioteca, comedor y jardines; así como también un invernadero, auditorio, alberca techada y demás lugares. Pero no me voy a adelantar, el lunes tendrán guías personales que les enseñaran mas a fondo la escuela – decía esto mientras se paraba enfrente de una puerta grande que tenia escritas las palabras "Dirección" puso la tarjeta y esta se abrió.

- Esta es la dirección, espero no verlos muy seguido por aquí – dijo sonrientemente – y esta es la oficina del director – toco la puerta.

- Pasen – se escucho desde adentro la voz de un hombre

- Pásenle – dijo la mujer mientras les abría la puerta.

Al entrar notaron que era muy amplia y lo primero que notaron fue el escritorio en medio del cuarto, así como el librero detrás de este con algunas fotos, también cuadros con títulos en la paredes, la iluminación era muy brillantes y aunque entraba mucha luz por el gran ventanal el cuarto era muy frio como si estuvieran en uno de los polos. Fue el movimiento del hombre al dejar su puesto que saco a los hermanos de su pensamiento, era un hombre…. (Simon Petrikov descripcion)

- Mira a quien tenemos aquí, a los jóvenes hermanos Murtons –mientras se sentaba en el borde de su escritorio – espero que su viaje desde Aaa haya sido placentero – no recibió ninguna respuesta de los hermanos – bueno creo que vamos al asunto ¿traen sus papeles? – a lo que Fionna los saco de su bolso y se los entrego.

- Bien chichos – los ojeo sentándose – Señorita Vellanod empiece con el registro de los chicos y al terminar tráigame l documentación de los chicos y las copias de los expedientes – la secretaria recibió los papeles, se despidió del director y salió de la oficina.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno – dijo sarcásticamente – que grato que tengamos en nuestras filas a dos alumnos prometedores del Instituto de Aaa, no solo académicamente, sino deportivamente y cultural. Los hermanos Fionna Penny Murtons y Finn Penn Murtons, hasta parecen gemelos – se sorprendieron los rubios de la forma como los nombro, su semblante cambio mirándolo amenazadoramente.

- Me sorprende verte joven Penn en esta escuela, ¿Dime como sigue la herida de tu espalda? –las palabras del hombre desconocido que era ahora el director hirió algo en el interior del Rubio. Lo único que sentía este era que quería saltar sobre él y arrancarle la cabeza – ¿espero no haber tocado algo sensible?, aunque dudo que sientas algo – seguía mofándose del joven

-_ ¿Cómo sabe todo eso, si es la primera vez que lo vemos?, ¿habrá conocido a Finn de joven? O ¿Alguien más le conto? -_ pensó Fionna – Dígame ¿Quién es usted? – le exigió la chica

- Todavía no es momento de presentaciones, Jovencita – dijo pasivamente el director mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

- Dime Penn crees poder hacer algo con esa patética actitud que tienes, creerte el mártir por lo sucedido, eres un cobarde Penn y todavía lo sigues siendo. Abusaron de ti y tu confianza, y no hiciste nada para defenderte. Pero ahora llegas con una actitud de macho, jovencito, vas a cometer el mismo acto que casi te mato- sentencio cruelmente – Penn, Penn, Penn, me das asco estar en tu presencia – Fionna no aguataba mas iba a saltar a arremeter contra el director, pero fue detenida por su hermano.

- Así que el niño tiene a alguien que lo defienda, eres un pobre diablo Penn y...….. – no pudo decir nada mas el director debido a que tuvo que esquivar la silla que le fue lanzada por el muchacho, que se le veía los ojos con una ira indescriptible.

- Ya cállese – le dijo enojado – yo sé lo que me paso y si cree que esto me va a afectar está muy equivocado, deje de ser aquel niño que todos humillaban, y nadie más va a volver a ser tal cosa.

- Bravo tienes coraje muchachito, aunque te falta mucho, te crees rudo, intocable y frio especialmente frio – remarcando esa última palabra, hablo más tranquilo – todavía te falta madurar Finn. Tomen asiento – al ver que no lo obedecieron engroso la voz - ¡ahora! –ordeno el directo mientras los chicos refunfuñaban lo que les dijo.

- ¿Creo que tienen algo mas para mí? – les dijo el director con voz amable, que desconcertó a los hermanos. Pero a un así Fionna busco en su bolso, saco la carta y casi se la aventó al director.

Gracias – les dijo cortésmente mientras empezaba a leer la carta, el ambiente estaba tenso. Nadie dijo nada hasta que el director término de leer la carta – mmmmmmmm…la mayoría de estas cosas ya lo sabía, pero eso de hacer las cosas más formales molesta un poco – dijo el hombre levantando la vista hacia el varón – Todavía recuerdo la razón de por qué dejaste de utilizar tu segundo nombre Finn

- Carajo deje de hablar de esa manera, yo no recuerdo haberlo visto antes – hablo enojado el rubio.

- Pero yo si te recuerdo, tu no lo haces porque tu trauma elimino algunos cosas de tu pasado, entre eso yo. Finn yo era tu profesor en el jardín de niños – sentencio el director.

- ¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeee! – exclamaron los chicos.

- Usted – dijo el chico rubio mientras bajaba la mirada

- Pero eso significa que usted fue…

- Si – interrumpió a Fionna - Chicos déjenme presentarme, mi nombre es Simón Pretikov – lo vieron sin reconocer ese nombre – jajajaja se ve que no se acuerdan pero lo harán. Antes de seguir avanzando en mi carrera de docencia y convertirme en director fui educador en el jardín de niños (episodio goliath) – término diciendo, a lo que Fionna reacciono.

- No puede ser ya me acorde donde escuche ese nombre, usted es pariente de…

- Correcto – volvió a interrumpir a Fionna – ¿y cómo se encuentra ella?

- Cuando nos despedimos de ella está muy bien – dijo felizmente Fionna. Debido a que la tención que se sintió hace poco había desaparecido como arte de magia y cual sido remplazada por una conversación de antiguos amigos que no se habían visto en años.

- Eso es bueno – contesto Simón

- Ella nos dijo algo de que usted era muy cruel, pero recto y honesto – dijo Finn – y que podría aprender más de usted que de ella.

- Me alagas Finn, y no sé qué decir ese será tema para otro día – dijo sonrientemente – y díganme ¿cómo se encuentran todos dentro del circulo?

- Estresados y movilizándose, esto está de locura por todo lo que se avecina – dijo seriamente Fionna

- Eso lo sé créanme, ¿no sé porque todos se encuentran en esta institución?, eso es tonto – dijo acomodándose los lentes – Vamos al grano. La razón por la que los llame por su segundo nombre, especialmente a ti Finn era para ver como reaccionaban a eso, y se ve que los dos todavía se alteran principalmente tu – señalando a Finn – todavía no lo superas – Simón paro a Finn con la mano antes de que pudiera contestar – todo ya está hecho ante los alumnos y profesores son Finn y Fionna Murtons dentro de todo registro dentro de la escuela, pero afuera de ella sus nombres reales aparecen ¿Entendido? – a lo que los hermanos asintieron.

- Sabes Finn, el borrar tu nombre de los archivos visibles en esta institución y en las demás es para que no te relacionen con tu yo anterior, y te puedas acercar más fácilmente. Pero estas consiente que entre más te acerques a ellas, tu pasado será algún día revelado – Dijo seriamente Simón, mientras Finn asentía – También te digo que incluso existe la posibilidad de que aunque se enteren que fuiste su compañero en algún momento de su infancia, tal vez ni se acuerden de lo que hicieron, ni del niño tímido, gordito y tonto al que se lo hicieron; Y solamente te vean como un chico amargado y resentido de la vida que solo busca venganza que a lo mejor no sucedió en el pasado. Necesitas controlarte más la reacción que vi es peligrosa, debes trabajar más en ello para que no afecte la misión.

- Eso lo sé – respondió Finn

- Es bueno saberlo – hablo Simón mientras daba la vuelta, levantaba del piso un retrato y se lo entregaba a Finn – Te recuerdo que han pasado ¿8, 9 años? desde el suceso y cada uno se ha separado, han cambiado su comportamiento por el entorno en el que viven – Finn escuchaba cada palabra mientras veía la cuadro.

Fionna le entro la curiosidad se acerco a su hermano y vio lo que le había dado el director, era una foto de generación o eso parecía, lo primero que noto fue al único adulto de la foto que era Simón de pie y enfrente de ellos unos 14 niños de de aproximadamente 8 años de edad, que se abrazaban en grupos para el retrato. Lo que mas impacto a la fémina fue reconocer a su hermano entre los niños este se veía feliz algo que ya no se ve, también noto que traía puesto su sombre de oso y además que estaba colgado de los hombros de dos niños que igual que su hermano sonreían.

- ¿Esto es? – cuestiono la mujer del grupo

- Esa foto fue sacada unos meses antes de todo lo que paso – dijo Simón sentándose nuevamente – te vuelvo a repetir Finn no sabes si se acuerdan o no. Pero recuerda esto es algo más que una simple venganza, controla tus emociones por el bien de la humanidad. – sentencio Simón al mismo tiempo que sonaba la puerta.

- Pase – dijo Simón –Señorita Vellanod ya está todo.

- Sí, Señor Director – le extendió dos paquetes.

- Bueno chicos – se puso de pie – Les doy la bienvenida como el director del Instituto Superior de Ooo, aquí tienen – entregándole dos tarjetas platicas

- Matemático – dijo Fionna al recibir su credencial

– esas son sus credenciales de alumnos, trae todos sus datos desde grupo, sexo, hasta alergias todo la información académica se encuentra ahí y es necesario que la anden trayendo todo el tiempo, es obligatorio, y no le muevan nada – viendo a la rubia

- ¿Qué? – respondió Fionna

- Nada. Les recuerdo que aunque están aquí por otra cosa, siguen siendo alumnos de la institución y los puedo castigar por cualquier falta y hablando de faltas, su reglamento – les entrego un pequeño libro, así como su horario, el numero de casillero, la tarjeta es su llave, lista de libros que consiguen en la biblioteca y la dirección de donde pueden conseguir sus uniformes.

- ¿Uniformes? – dijeron al unisonó los hermanos

- Si uniformes, les recuerdo que esta es una Institución de prestigio y deben de utilizarlos – se vieron horrorizados los rubios – no se preocupen hay variedad de donde elegir. – les dijo el director – Empiezan clase este lunes, su entrada es las 7:00 am, tienen tolerancia de 10 minutos desde el portón hasta la entrada de su clase, antes de que las puertas se cierren automáticamente y tengan que utilizar sus credenciales para abrirlas y eso les contara como falta, las demás reglas están en su reglamento o se las irán diciendo sus profesores. Creo que eso es todo, ¿alguna pregunta?

- Si – contesto Fionna –le falta decirnos cuáles son nuestras aulas y tampoco no ha dicho nada sobre nuestros objetivos.

- De sus aulas no se preocupen lleguen a las 7:00 y la Señorita Vellanod se encargara de presentarlos ante sus respectivos grupos – asintieron los chicos – y de lo demás Señorita Vellanod los expedientes – la secretaria le entrego un paquete de folder al directo, el cual extendió en su escritorio resultando ser 9 folder.

-¿9 expedientes?, creí que eran menos – dijo Fionna

- Eso creíamos, pero necesitamos toda la ayuda posible – señalando dos folders – estos son los primeros en contactar ya que son los más peligrosos; Debido a que si te descubren Finn sin antes contactarlos todo seria revelado antes, estaríamos arruinados, pero al sacarlos del camino todo se hace más tranquilo. En este mundo tecnológico, donde la tecnología cada día avanza más rápido y lo empieza a controlar todo necesitamos de los mejores, y quien más si son compañeros de ustedes, además de conocidos de sus majestades – mientras extendía 2 folders a los chicos – Finn ya sabes qué hacer – el rubio reviso los 2 expedientes y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

Los hermanos empezaron a revisar los expedientes uno por uno para empezar a familiarizarse.

- Veamos tenemos a Moriarti, Abadeer, Flame, Nevil y Bubblegum. ¿creo que son todos? –

-¿Alguna duda? – les pregunto el director

- Si, parea se honesto 4 – dijo Finn – primeramente ¿Quién es este? – Señalando un folders - ¿Qué hacen este par de idiotas aquí? – Dijo burlonamente - ¿y ella?

- Primero ella, es la hermanita menor, cáele bien y ya entraste con ella – señalando otro folder - e incluso tendrías una aliada muy fuerte, pero cáele mal y te hará la vida de cuadritos – dijo sonriendo – el es igual que ellos dos, fue entrenado casi como ustedes y conoce sobre todo el asunto a lo que vinieron, eso se encargara Fionna ya que está en su grupo –se sorprendió la rubia - Chicos les recuerdo que aunque ya han convivido con estos dos y los conozcan, recuerden que son parientes y sus relaciones son necesarias, además un poquito más de información no es malo. También los ayudaran debido a que están haciendo sus prácticas de la universidad en esta institución por las mañanas, así que tendrán que convivir con ellos.

- S va a armar en grande – termino diciendo Finn

- Jajajaja ni me digas va hacer una ruptura de corazones inmensa. Por cierto otra cosa – decía mientras sacaba una hoja de papel de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y se la daba a Finn – tomen – el joven rubio la analizo detenidamente ya l terminar se la paso a su hermana

- Es una broma ¿verdad? – dijo al terminar de leer la hoja –

- Me temo que, hace rato les dije que casi todos se encontraban en esta escuela. Y Ahora el Instituto se ha convertido en una gran colmena con muchas abejas reinas – contesto el director

- ¿Tenemos que preocuparnos? – pregunto el hermano de Fionna

- No, simplemente quería que lo supieran, a todas ellas ya las tienen vigiladas – hablaba el director – Solamente es para informarles que las tendrán como compañeras ó las llegaran a ver en la institución, no se preocupen por ello pero si desean contactarlas o no, es su decisión – asintieron los chicos.

- Buenos chicos por nuestra parte esos seria todo ¿no se si necesiten algo más? – dijo el hombre levantándose de su asiento

- Gracias, pero si eso es todo nos pasamos a retiras – le dijo Fionna

- Entonces nuevamente les doy la bienvenida al Instituto Superior de Ooo

- Gracias – fue la respuesta de los hermanos

- ¿Señorita Vellanod los puede acompañar a los hermanos a la salida? – dijo el director

- No hay problema Señor Petrikov –le dijo la secretaria mientras esta se dirigía a la puerta junto a los chicos.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose indico que solo el que quedo en el cuarto, se quito los lentes cual puso en la mesa y se hecho así atrás mientras se adentraba en sus propios pensamientos -_¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquel suceso que marco todo esto?, ¿En verdad era bueno que todos se reunieran en un solo punto? Ó ¿Qué pongan a jóvenes a pelear en una situación de vida o muerte? La experiencia que cargo día a día es muy grande y si alguien debe de morir, soy yo con los antiguos, no la sangre nueva que forjaría el nuevo mundo – _antes de poderse adentrar mas en sus pensamientos un click lo trajo a la realidad.

- ¿Puedo pasas? – pregunto la secretaria

- Ya pasaste – le tendió una sonrisa el hombre - ¿Cómo los ves?

- Son buenos, en realidad más que buenos, fue exactamente lo que nos dijo la Señora – comento Krystal - ¿aunque me preocupa el muchacho?, si en verdad le pasó lo que me contaste, el rencor y el resentimiento estarán a flor de piel.

- Lose – decía mientras agarraba sus lentes y los limpiaba – no dudo que va a ver muchos confrontamientos entre todos los involucrados y los que no este – se puso los lentes – el joven Finn tendrá experiencia en combate, académicamente e incluso en relaciones extraoficiales, pero lo que es entablar una amistad o el simple hecho de confiar en las personas. El se parece a un niño intentando montar una bicicleta para adultos, sin que nadie le haya explicado como se hace – termino de hablar y el silencio reino por unos segundos.

- Padre – dijo la mujer - ¿Por qué le dijo al joven Murtons que nadie lo recordaría, si usted mas que nadie sabe que es al revés?

- Lose querida – dijo el hombre mientras se acomodaba en su silla – los acontecimientos que pasaron le cambiarían la vida a cualquier persona. La muerte de un ser querido fractura cualquier mente, especialmente las de niños que no sabían lo que hacían. Todos le recuerdan, pero nadie sabe lo que paso con él después del incidente y de su partida de Ooo; unos suponen que sigue vivo pero con traumas, otros creen que está bien pero que se olvido de todo lo que paso, pero solo algunos piensan que no resistió las heridas y murió. Lo único que queda es que enfrenten sus fantasmas y se reconcilien por el bien de todos, eso hará mas heridas de las que ya hay – coloco sus manos en su barbilla y recargo sus hombros en la mesa - Me temo que no logren una empatía a tiempo.

Dijo esto mientras las dos personas veían por la ventana de la oficina, como los hermanos Murtons cruzaban el gran portón del instituto y partían a sus asuntos con el sol sabatino.

**/**

**Por fin Capitulo 2 listo, perdón por la tardanza me tomo más tiempo de lo necesario, creo que me extendí espero que no sea muy tedioso y espero que les haya gustado. **

**Pasando a otras cosas ya salió la sexta temporada de hora de aventura y wuao, en verdad llegaron con fuerza los creadores resolviendo algunas dudas. Yo me había quedado hasta el capítulo de Betty, ahora con la llegada del padre de Finn y su pérdida de su brazo derecho las cosas se pondrán interesantes, espero saquen mas de Fionna y Cake, algo de Marcelinne y la Reina Flama. Pero bueno eso con los capítulos se resolverán. **

**Y con esto confirmo lo que he dicho. **_**"Es una lástima que hora de aventura sea para niños, tiene todo para ser un anime, serie o cualquier otra tipo de obra que haga que saque todo su potencial"**_

**Voy a ir agregando varias cosas de esta nueva temporada por ejemplo el nombre real del padre de Finn, así como otras cosas pero no cambiaran la trama…..mucho. **

**Bueno nos estamos leyendo en el Capitulo 3 ´La primera impresión es lo que cuenta' y estamos en contac.**


End file.
